


Your soul bound to mine

by Quagswagging



Series: Wild love [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi's constant companion is a golden retriever he named Koira.Sebastian has a cat he named Wolke following him everywhere.This is the story of how they finally figured out what their Soulmate animals were telling them all along.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Wild love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689091
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Your soul bound to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> In case you missed part 1: everyone has an animal companion who fits their Soulmate's personality. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing these, more pairing ideas very welcome!
> 
> Gifted to: pinkquill22, thank you so much for all your comments, I truly appreciate them and it always brings a smile to my face to see you've commented. I hope you enjoy this one!

Kimi had already turned 15 when his Soulmate animal finally showed up. His Soulmate animal was an enthusiastic golden retriever, one with much more energy than Kimi deemed possible. He still remembered the morning he awoke to the dog being there, licking Kimi's face and whining loudly in an attempt to wake Kimi up.

"Hello." Kimi had greeted gently, scratching the dog's cheek. The dog laid down with a huff, head on Kimi’s chest as Kimi continued to pat him. Kimi smiled. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” he said softly. The dog barked and wagged its tail excitedly. Kimi smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he whispered in the dog’s fur, hugging it close even though the animal now seemed more intent on exploring the room. The dog huffed and tried to chew on Kimi’s nose. Kimi took this as a sign the dog agreed.

~~~~

7-year old Sebastian Vettel was delighted to find a white cat curled up on his pillow one morning. 

“Mama, mama!” he called excitedly, while he reached for the cat. The cat huffed a little, opened his eyes and staring at Sebastian with light blue eyes. Sebastian grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to the cat’s head. The cat let out a surprised noise and got up, eying Sebastian a bit wearily before stretching it’s lithe body out and stepping onto Sebastian’s lap. The cat stood up against his chest, looking Sebastian in the eye as if he was judging him, and then gently bumped his head against the bridge of Seb’s nose.

Sebastian’s parents came into the boy’s room now, smiling when the spotted the cat protectively curling up on Sebastian’s lap. 

“Oh Liebling, how wonderful!’ Heike exclaimed. The hedgehog scurrying around her feet sniffed the air curiously, clearly knowing that there was a new spirit animal in the house, while the blackbird on Norbet’s shoulder chirped approvingly. Norbet himself smiled.

“Do you want to give him a name?” he asked. Sebastian thoughtfully patted the white fur for a moment.

“Wolke.” he decided on, using the German word for cloud. The cat meowed a bit indignantly, but when Sebastian happily kissed the top of the animal’s head, it started to purr instead. Heike smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Wolke.”

~~~~

“I don’t want to go.” Kimi told Rami stubbornly. Rami sighed, patting Kimi’s leg.

“It’s not too bad, Kimi. It’s only 12 months.” he soothed. “And it’s compulsory, you know that.” he added. Kimi huffed, throwing a stick away for his Golden Retriever, now named Koira in an attempt to be able to teach him commands, and watched amusedly as the dig stumbled a little in his rush to retrieve it. 

“I don’t want to be in the army.” Kimi said grumpily. “I don’t want to learn how to fight, I want to drive cars.” he added stubbornly. Rami looked over.

“And you want to stay with Koira.” he added. Kimi frowned. 

“I think it’s a stupid rule. It’s unfair to be away from your Soulmate animal for so long. What if I meet my Soulmate in the army and won’t recognize them because Koira isn’t with me?” he sighed. Rami hummed, whistling sharply between his teeth and smiling at the hare running over to him. 

“It’s tough, being away from them.” Rami said, bending over to pick up the hare and kissing the grey-brown head. “But you’ll survive.” he then added firmly. Kimi sighed and thoughtfully furrowed his brows. Koira came prancing back to him now, carrying the stick as he wagged his tail proudly.

“Good boy.” Kimi grinned, taking the stick from him. Koira barked, jumping up against his lap and licking at his chin. Kimi sighed and wrapped an arm around the clumsy animal.

“Rami…” he started, his brother turning to look at him expectantly. “When I’m in service, will you watch Koira?” he asked. Koira cocked his head to the side at the mention of his name. Rami chuckled, teasingly grabbing the dog’s muzzle and letting Koira wrestle out of the grasp again. The hare on his lap flattened her ears back when Koira came too close, but then groomed the dog’s nose a little.

“Me and Jani will take good care of him.” he promised, Jani the hare sniffing in Kimi’s direction. Kimi sighed, stroking Koira’s head as the dog sat down with his head in Kimi’s lap.

“I’ll miss you, you big little idiot.” 

~~~~~~

“No Fabian, please don’t pull Wolke’s tail…” Sebastian winched as his 5 year old brother giggled and stumbled after the cat. Their sisters weren’t here for once, and with their parents away at dinner, Sebastian was left to watch the little boy. Wolke let out an impatient noise and turned around to very gently tap his paw to Fabian’s nose to reprimand him. Fabian looked at the cat with wide eyes and instantly started to cry.

“Wolke hurt me!” he exclaimed, crawling onto Sebastian’s lap. The small baby snow monkey that had until then been content enough clutching on to Fabian’s back, let go of the young boy to clutch on to Seb too. Sebastian chuckled and dried his brother’s tears with the edge of his sleeve.

“No he didn’t, he was just telling you he wants to be left alone.” Sebastian exclaimed. Wolke jumped onto the sofa next to him, sniffing at the young boy on his lap. The little monkey, which Fabian had named Jamie, let out a soft noise and clutched at Wolke’s fur, and while the cat sighed a little, he didn’t hiss or try to pull away. Wolke might be a little aloof and not very social, he did seem to really like little kids. Sebastian had caught him wandering to the neighborhood kindergarten more than once to let the children there pet him, although the cat pretended to not notice Sebastian at all when the German teased him about it. 

“Wolke is a bad cat!” Fabian huffed grumpily. Wolke let out an indignant noise, meowing sadly. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the dramatic flair.

“Wolke is not a bad cat. You were annoying him.” he said. Fabian peeked up at him with a sheepish look.

“Maybe…” he agreed. Sebastian chuckled, moving his arm so Wolke could curl closer. The cat rested his head on Fabian’s knee, rubbing his cheek against his jeans a little as he purred loudly. Fabian smiled hesitantly, seeming less anxious when Jamie crawled back onto his back. 

“Sorry Wolke.” Fabian muttered. The cat yawned and stretched contently over their laps. Sebastian chuckled.

“I think he forgives you.”

~~~~

Kimi made sure his sunglasses were firmly on his face as he made his way down the Paddock, Koira happily jogging along next to him. He was excited for his first race in red, his dream coming through with a place in Ferrari, but he didn’t want to show his excitement off too much. 

“Koira, stay.” he told the dog when he was close to wandering off. Koira glanced up at him, tongue hanging from his mouth in an excited expression. A small smile tugged on Kimi’s lips and he tangled his fingers in the dog’s fur a little.

Suddenly, Koira barked, whining loudly before running off.

“Koira!” Kimi called worriedly, running after him. The dog was heading straight for the Sauber garage. A young blonde man was waiting outside, holding a white cat in his arms, and Kimi recognized him as Sebastian Vettel, the young but incredibly fast test driver. Koira had stopped next to him, barking and wagging his tail happily as he nuzzled Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian looked at the dog a little wide-eyed, the cat in his arms wiggling around until he had to set it down.

“Koira, you idiot!” Kimi huffed, grabbing the dog’s collar. Koira whined and again licked at Sebastian’s hand. 

“I had steak for lunch.” Sebastian said sheepishly. “Maybe she smells it.” he added.

“He.” Kimi corrected. “Koira is a he.” he clarified. Sebastian’s eyes widened a little. It wasn’t odd he had figured Kimi’s spirit animal to be female, not with all the models Kimi surrounded himself with occasionally. Sebastian blushed a little.

“Wolke is male too.” he said, a hopeful look in his eyes. Kimi frowned, looking at the cat grumpily sitting behind Sebastian’s legs, Koira pawing at it a little.

“I’ll see you around, kid.” Kimi muttered, tugging Koira’s collar as he headed back to the Ferrari garage. Whatever Sebastian thought it was, Kimi doubted they were Soulmate. The young driver did remind him of an overly excited dog, but it simply couldn’t be…. right?

~~~~

As time went on, Sebastian and Kimi grew closer. Sebastian was loyal and kind, and yes he might be a little too outgoing for the Finn’s preferences, but it just worked. Koira and Wolke got along well too, the cat’s new favourite napping spot being curled against the dog’s side or on top of his back. Kimi had started to notice the animals were way closer to each other than any other animal, but ignored what that meant. Sebastian deserved the world, and Kimi couldn’t give it to him.

Kimi had hidden the fact he was leaving Formula 1 for a long time, wanting to find the right moment to tell Sebastian. He kept postponing it though, knowing it would hurt Sebastian. He didn’t think he could bear seeing Sebastian cry.

Sebastian ended up finding out on his own, angrily storming into Kimi’s hotel room one morning and demanding an explanation. Kimi had been right, Sebastian did cry, and it almost broke his heart. He wanted to hold Sebastian, to hug him tightly, but Sebastian wouldn’t let him at first.

“I don’t want you to go.” he whispered over and over again, Wolke anxiously pacing back and forth behind him. “Don’t leave me.” he sobbed out. Kimi eventually wrestled him into a hug, feeling Sebastian shaking and crying against him. 

“I’m not leaving you, just Formula 1.” he whispered. Sebastian simply scoffed and hid his face in the crook of Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi could feel Koira scooting up to sit pressed against their legs, whining softly. Wolke was still anxiously pacing around, rubbing his head and body against Kimi’s and Sebastian’s ankles in an attempt to soothe them. 

When Sebastian left his hotel room that evening, Wolke cuddled in his arms as if it was the only thing grounding him, Kimi realised two things. 

One: Sebastian and Koira were very similar, as were Kimi and Wolke.  
And two; Kimi was in love with Sebastian.

~~~~

His return to Formula One was rocky, but it meant being close to Sebastian again. Both him and Koira needed that. Kimi was fairly certain Sebastian had left the thoughts of them being Soulmates behind a long time ago, and it was his own fault. He wasn’t sure how to tell the German, that he was Wolke and Seb was Koira and they belonged together.

In the end, it seemed that Koira and Wolke had had enough of the way in which their humans orbited around each other. 

One night, when Sebastian and Kimi were hanging out together in the German’s hotel room, Koira was even more annoying than usually, wiggling his way in between where Kimi and Sebastian were sprawled on the bed and demanding all the attention in the world. The dog rolled onto his back, showing his belly, and Wolke hopped on top of him, contently curling up in the soft fur.

“Have some decency.” Kimi tutted at Koira, who just huffed impatiently. Sebastian hissed suddenly when Wolke tapped his hands, leaving a few scratches on his palm.

“Why are you being so nasty?” he grumbled at the cat. Wolke just gave him a pointed look. Sebastian’s cheeks flushed and he ignored the cat. Kimi eyed the interaction carefully.

“When did you realise?” he asked. Sebastian’s head yerked up.

“Realise what?” he muttered, an almost anxious look on his face. Kimi sighed, nudging Koira until the dog reluctantly moved to the end of the bed.

“What we are.” he said softly, sitting up. Sebastian followed suit, Wolke bumping against his hand affectionately before curling up with Koira again. Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“I’ve known since the day I met you.” he whispered. Kimi sighed shakily, placing a hand on Sebastian’s cheek.

“I realised the day I left for rallying.” he admitted. “It felt as if I was leaving part of me behind.” he added, feeling awkward. Sebastian sighed.

“We are stupid.” he muttered, but a smile spread on his face. “We could have had this way sooner.” he reached out to gently touch Kimi’s cheek. Kimi contently leaned into the touch, making Sebastian chuckle.

“You react just like Wolke.” he teased softly. Kimi leaned in closer.

“Remind me later to throw a stick - to see if you’ll fetch it.” he answered smugly. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” he said fondly. Kimi grinned widely now.

“Make me.” he whispered, not having to wait long until Sebastian’s lips were pressed over his. Kimi kissed back, pulling Sebastian close to him.

This had been his dream since the day he found Koira in his bedroom, and his dream had finally come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to read what you all have to say :3  
> Animal names:  
> Wolke = "cloud" in German  
> Koira = "dog" in Finnish  
> Jani = Jänis is "hare" in Finnish, so I fumbled it around a little to make this name


End file.
